Keep me in your dreams
by soscenegirl
Summary: Lucy fears of losing Kendall.
1. Cant take it

**A/N: I know I have lots of unfinished stories. But I have a lot of things to worry about, I've been busy, school has started and what not, and I had to find the time to write this story! This is just going to be a 5 Chapter thing. Because I have a lot of feelings for Big Time Rush and Kucy right now. And I don't ship Jo and Kendall.**

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View:**

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed, the day was still young and I was in my room worrying about if Kendall was going to pick me or not. I peeked out of the window and watched everyone outside by the pool, I smiled. I didn't even know Kendall had a girlfriend just a while ago. We'd been dating for a day and still he was thinking about who he was going to choose. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to even agree to being his girlfriend.

Though I still liked Kendall I doubted it every minute since I saw the look on that girls face. She looked so hurt, I felt so bad. I figured Kendall had chose her since I told Logan to tell him to come see me about an hour ago. I slipped on my flip-flops and walked out of the door, I was leaving The Palm Woods. If he was going to be with her there was no point in just watching it happen. My eyes widened when I saw Carlos as I turned the corner. "Carlos, have you seen Kendall?" I asked to the boy who was looking confused as to why I had my hands wrapped around his shoulders so tightly.

"No actually, i'm looking for him though." He replied, I rolled my eyes. Where was Kendall? Was he hiding? Why was my question, "Okay Thanks." I thanked him and walked away, going to look for the boy.

I saw the girl that caught us in the elevator earlier and my heart started racing. I decided to dodge her and hide behind a plant. She looked just like the state of form I was in; Panicked, worried and stressed. Little did she know her worrying was for nothing, I had a lot of competition trying to compete against her.

When I saw her turn a corner I hopped out from behind the tree. That was quick, Katie caught my eye. "Katie, where is your brother?" I asked the young girl, she looked at me with lifted eyebrows and lectured me to her. "He went out for a walk." She whispered. I looked at her and smugged, "Well tell him I'm leaving The Palm Woods, Friday." I whispered in reply.

She gasped and ran away from me, I assumed she was going to tell Kendall what she just heard. I went back to my room and put my hands on my hips. "I guess this is it." I said to myself before tossing my red hair over my shoulder and walking to my closet to find a couple of suitcases. "Ah-hah." I whispered after finding 2 black suitcases hidden under my junk of shoes.

I turned to my drawers with hesitation but pushed myself anyway. I opened the first drawer and picked up a handfull of everything and threw it into the first suitcase, along with everything else in it and did the same to the last 4 drawers.

I sat them up against the closet door and a knock startled me. It was an angry knock, It was probably Logan or Camille to tell me to stay away from Kendall or something. Since she obviously knew that girl. I opened it on about the 8th knock and to my surprise Kendall stood before me. "Lucy you're not going anywhere." He demanded, Pushing me farther into the room and slamming the door behind him. He put is hands around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"You're not going anywhere because I chose you." He whispered. He pecked my lips once more.


	2. Throw it all away

I pulled away from him, "Kendall, I cant." I explained shortly. "I saw the way she looked when she caught us kissing. I just cant." I repeated. He looked at me, picked me up, carried me over to my bed and sat me on his lap. I felt like I was a 5 year old having a talk with my Father. "Lucille Elizabeth Stone." He said to me, "You're the only one that I want, and the only one that makes me happy."

I tried my best not to give in, I still felt bad. The face she made was still in my head, replaying over and over. That hurt face, with evil eyes. That were towards me. "Don't you think me leaving would be better for the both of us?" I asked him, he shook his head No. I thought about it again before getting off of him and sighing. "I think it's for the best." I told him, reaching down and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Kendall. Now please just go after your girl." I told the boy, trying to suck the tears that were bound to fall up.

"I love you too Lucy." He shot back and headed for the door, wiping tears. As soon as he walked out my whole world collapsed and I fell to the ground, balling. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't everything just go back to the way it was when I didn't have feelings for anyone? Love had ruined the time of day for me. Then it popped into my head, the only thing that was going to make the pain go away was music. I pulled myself up and walked into the backroom, getting my guitar.

_"White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight. Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight. Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you. Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, But there's nothing to grab so I let go." I sang._

_"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much. I think this might it for us, blow me one last kiss. Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day, You had a shit day, we've had a shit day. __I think that life's too short for this, __I'll pack my ignorance and bliss. __I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last_ kiss."

I smiled as I got rid of some of the pain and sat my guitar down. I climbed into my bed and turned the lamp beside me off, even though I didn't know why it was on because it was still light as ever. Another tear fell down my eye as I thought about the good times me and Kendall had. But I had to be strong, I sighed before grabbing my iPod out of the top drawer of my Night Stand and putting it on my Phillips stand.


End file.
